Prodigals
Prodigals aka Hōtō na 放蕩な Prodigals are a race of humans who form bonds with special individuals to themselves, through either of love, hate, rivalry, or mutual goals, then transform themselves into pure Spiritual energy and reform into weapons, also similar in the sense of how Fullbrings are released or Zanpakuto fight with Soul Reapers. History Once to be seen and heard of throughout humanity as warriors of humanity that protected each other in times of need and also destroyed twisted spirits or bringing peace to lingering pluses within the World of the Living to pass on to the Soul Society. As their power grew, the Soul Society began to question the risk of having such number of powerful humans in the World of the Living, perhaps upsetting the balance of control between the Soul Society and the forces of evil, Hollows and the other likes. What really concerned them, was the fact that bonds of hatred and vengeance could be made, and their power was terrible indeed, often exceeding that of their own Soul Reapers up to ranks of Lieutenants or even Captains. Thus, a terrible order was kept, that all Prodigals, if born, were to be sealed of their powers, making them as defenseless as any ordinary human with large spiritual energy. Thus the number of Prodigals could not be protected, and often fought against the Soul Reapers to protect their given Bondsmates or grow even more vengeful against them, and their bonds twist into that of vengeance or sometimes that of pride. Currently, the number of Prodigals is unknown, as a number of centuries have passed since the existance have been slim to none, and those that have existed, have personally cut themselves off from society or personal entanglements, or hid from view, waiting for an opportunity to strike back. Different types of Bonds: Depending on the bond or the situation is between the human and the Prodigal, sometimes the Prodigal will force the bondsman to turn into a weapon, or another bond will create a different type of form and weapon, each ability different than the one before. -Bonds of Love: Known as one of the strongest bonds of a Prodigal and his bondsmate, this will turn the Prodigal into a weapon, and if harmonized with one another enough, will turn him/her and the bondsmate into a unified being, working together as one, often shown to have strong resilience and constitution in battle, as well as showing strong resolve and long lasting stamina, incredible powered attacks are to be expected, however, their range of skills may be limited due to the fact they aren't focused on battle as much as the other Prodigals and their Bondsmates. -Bonds of Hatred/Vengeance: Known as also one of the other most powerful bonds of Prodigals and their bondsmate, the case that is different is if the individal is incapable or unwanting of wielding the Prodigal, may in some turns be actually turned into a weapon themselves, and the Prodigal feeds off their own hatred or lust for vengeance, making themselves much stronger still, but not as strong as one who is willing to wield the Prodigal in battle. Their range of skills in combat are higher than those of love, and sometimes stronger, though their stamina and constitution isn't as strong as those of Bonds of Love or Bonds of Rivalry. -Bonds of Rivalry/Competition: Known as not usually the strongest of the Bonds, but possibly equal if the will of both the Prodigal and his/her Bondsmate is high enough, can equal to that of ones of others. This usually is driven out of feeling helpless and or wanting the power to overcome obstacles that usually can't be accomplished on their own strength, and the Prodigal wanting the purpose of giving that person strength out of the possibility of becoming stronger themselves out of the Rivalry they have for each other and their obstacles. This usually allows them incredibly high stamina and constitution if attuned enough, as well as adaptability in techniques, such as using speed and agility one way, or reverting to strong brutal techniques, or even strong defendable techniques. Their number of battle styles and the number of times they can use them is greater than most, sometimes greater than that of Love or Hatred. -Bonds of Pride/Arrogance: The Bonds of Pride or Arrogance usually stemming from those who believe their power is so great, that they would only use Prodigals as extensions or tools to fight or crush those in their way. Their range of skills are even more limited than that of Love or Vengeance, but their amount of strength and power is incredible, sometimes able to overpower any other Bonds due to that fact. Physical attributes are usually the one thing heightened over any other particular skill that any other Bond might have. -Bonds of Fear: This type of bond is usually suspected as the weakest of the bonds that Prodigals may have, and in most cases, is true. Bonds of fear usually stem from individuals that are fearful of their live being taken, of particular people, or of losing in battle or failing in overcoming an obstacle, or sometimes, even fearing of fighting. But...those few that can master that fear, and accept it, and turn it into power, becomes strong enough to rival any other bond, or even become stronger than it. Their physical attributes and prowess in battle is heightened, able to compete physically with anyone of great strength or speed, and have a few techniques or skills available to them. -Bonds of Greed/Lust: Usually the most twisted of the bonds that could be made, this is usually stemmed from twisted lovers wanting more power and pleasure, or battle-lusting pair that want more battle and blood, the particular thing they are craving usually stems to a particular pair or single ability they possess but are very attuned to it, having great strength or agility to back it up, along with regeneration abilities unique to their Bond-kind, as well as naturally large amounts of stamina. -Bonds of Envy/Coveting: These are usually the ones of the lowest strength in terms of combat in the beginning, usually stemming off people living in people's shadow, or wishing they could have something they don't have or be someone they aren't. These are usually the most crafty and the most cunning of all Bonds, able to linger in shadows and strike from behind, or take the appearance of those they wish to be, often sealing away their true strength from those around them, often taking on grotesque beastly forms as their true strength. -Bonds of Despair/Grief: This type of Bond usually stems of those who have lost a lot in their life or have never felt compassion or empathy from another, usually grieving alongside their Prodigal or Bondmate. Their abilities are often the most powerful in cases of those underestimating them, often never even entering battle because of their own despair inside but easily coerced. They weild abilities that usually revolve around death, decay, aging, and other things people often grieve for. They don't usually have a lot of phsyical strength, but their stamina may be high enough to allow agility to play into a part of battle, or their range of abilities make up for the lack of physical strength. Prodigal Info: *Large amounts of Spiritual Energy: Usually when Bondsmates are with their Prodigal in their bonded form, they release a high amount of Spiritual Energy, most average ones when starting out are comparing to those of 6th seats to 5th Seats of Soul Reaper ranking standards in strength and skill. This strength can be honed and increased by the amount of time bonding or training with each other, increasing their range of skills sometimes or their capabilities, thus increasing the amount of Spiritual Energy able to be released. *Spiritual Energy Senses: Most Bonds are able to have the ability to sense Spiritual Pressure and Energy, able to hone that skill at times to increase their reaction timing and reflexes, or even track individuals or sources of the pressure they feel. *Augmented Physical Powers: The most common case of forming a bond is usually becoming stronger physically, able to preform feats any ordinary humans would consider impossible or incredible. However, the range of skill or capability in using this power usually depends on the type of bond and their particular skill in it. *Longevity: Due to their life span, Prodigals can live as long as Soul Reapers can, and are nearly immune to diseases and poisons of any kind. A average Prodigal may live up to 1000, others may be longer than that. Prodigal Abilities/Skills: Individually, Prodigals' skills range from a few sets of partciular abilities: *''Spirit Fire'', aka Seishin faiā, is the ability to form Spiritual Energy into a raw unleashed form that is usually started by condensing it into a sphere into the practioner's palm, then releasing it into a widespread beam of energy, capable of piercing through obkjects of high density or matching energies similar to that of Cero of destructive Kido. This can be used when either in a bonded form, or by him/her self. *Hand-to-hand combat skills is common through the Prodigal race, ranging from individual to individual, and their strength often greater than that of ordinary humans, able to inflict punishing blows to lower class level opponents, or fend off phsyical strikes from higher ranking opponents. This skill increases when in bonded form. *''Spirit Shield'', Seirei tate, is the ability to summon a transparent shield of a particular color, ranging in defense strength, able to repel incoming phsyical or energy based attack. This ability is lost when in bonded form, or transferred to another defense-type ability. * High Resilience and Constitution is common of Prodigals, able to withstand punishing blows or severe injuries that would make normal humans die or incapacitate them *''Spiritual Energy Leeching'', Rīchingu, is a particular ability reserved for only Prodigals and their bonded form, drains Spiritual Energy from individuals or creatures, adding it to their own, or replenishing lost Spiritual Energy reserves.